1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there has been known an ink jet recording method of recording an image or a text with a fine ink droplet ejected from a nozzle of a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus. Among ink compositions used in such an ink jet recording method, a so-called aqueous ink composition containing a coloring material (pigment, dye, or the like), a surfactant, water, an organic solvent, or the like is widely used (see JP-A-2004-090512, JP-A-2004-043518, JP-A-2003-096360, JP-A-2006-016412, Japanese Patent No. 4794830, JP-A-2006-077232, JP-A-2003-313470, JPA-2013-202928, and JP-A-2011-173405).
Particularly, JP-A-2004-090512, JP-A-2004-043518, and JP-A-2003-096360 disclose causing a viscosity of aqueous ink to be in a predetermined range. In this manner, there has been known a method of improving the quality of an obtainable image by appropriately adjusting an initial viscosity of aqueous ink.
In addition, JP-A-2006-016412, Japanese Patent No. 4794830, JP-A-2006-077232, and JP-A-2003-313470 disclose using ink of which a viscosity becomes a desired value after moisture is evaporated. In this manner, it has been known that, if aqueous ink of which a viscosity becomes a predetermined value after being dried is used, the quality of an image can be improved or ejection stability of the ink can be improved.
Further, JP-A-2013-202928 and JP-A-2011-173405 disclose a technique of improving ejection stability of ink or suppressing color bleeding at the time of high speed printing by evaporating a solvent contained in ink after an aqueous photocuring ink composition is attached to a recording medium and before ink is cured by light irradiation.
When an image is formed on a recording medium by using the ink jet recording method, two or more kinds of ink having different coloring materials are ejected so that a droplet of the ink comes into contact with the recording medium. In this case, depending on ejection timing of the two or more kinds of ink having different coloring materials (that is, timing for causing both kinds of ink to come into contact with the recording medium), both kinds of ink are mixed with each other too much so that aggregation unevenness is generated.
Ejection timing of two or more kinds of ink having different coloring materials is not particularly regulated in JP-A-2004-090512, JP-A-2004-043518, JP-A-2003-096360, JP-A-2006-016412, Japanese Patent No. 4794830, JP-A-2006-077232, JP-A-2003-313470, JP-A-2013-202928, and JP-A-2011-173405, and when an image is recorded by using two or more kinds of ink having different coloring materials, the generation of the aggregation unevenness may not be sufficiently suppressed.
Meanwhile, aggregation unevenness generated between different colors can be suppressed to a certain extent by causing recording speed of image to decrease. However, in this case, there is problem in that recording speed of image decreases.